The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to half-duplex operation in New Radio (NR) systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a NR system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with a UE using frequency resources (e.g., subcarriers) with scalable channel spacing (e.g., 15 kHz, 30 kHz, etc.) and time resources (e.g., slots) with variable durations (e.g., 0.5 ms, 0.25 ms, etc.). In such cases, the timing of uplink transmissions and downlink transmissions may conflict, and it may be challenging for some UEs (e.g., half-duplex UEs) to utilize resources efficiently. As a result, a wireless communications system may experience reduced throughput.